


Sambucky Snippets

by Siancore



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), sambucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, WinterFalcon - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: A place for my Sambucky Tiny Fics





	1. Silence

Silence pervaded the space around them and Bucky grew worried. Though he was a man of few words, Sam always had something to say. A quip; a smart retort. Words of wisdom that resonated deep within him; words that aimed at his heart and soul. But now, Sam sat staring at him not saying anything: His eyes, both wide with surprise yet soft. The silence shook Bucky. Had him questioning himself. Had he made a mistake? Didn’t Sam want this as much as he did? His fears were abated when Sam smiled and then leaned in to kiss him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Crestfallen, Bucky stared at the chaos that was spread out on the counter before him. He ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and let out a displeased sigh. He had wasted so much food trying to recreate a dish he had seen on one of those cooking shows he and Sam had been watching. He wanted to do something nice for Sam; he wanted to show that he was capable of pulling his weight in the kitchen. He wanted to cook for his man. Yet, his efforts were all for naught as the end result turned out to be burnt and unrecognizable as any type of meal.

“Shit,” he cursed. “This’s a disaster.”

Sam stepped closer behind Bucky and wrapped his arms around his waist before he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“It’s fine, baby,” said Sam as he gently rocked Bucky from side-to-side.

“It’s not,” Bucky replied, even though he melted into Sam’s embrace. “I wanted to cook for you.”

“And you did your best,” said Sam, nuzzling into his neck once more.

“And still messed it up.”

Sam nipped at his skin before replying, “I’m not gonna starve.”

Bucky huffed and then said, “Don’t talk too soon. I used most of what we had in the cupboards for this, so you just might.”

He still sounded dejected, so Sam turned him around slowly so that they were facing one another. Bucky draped his arms over Sam’s shoulders as Sam pulled him close. Sam kissed Bucky’s lips, before drawing away an inch or two and saying, “Don’t worry about this, baby; forget it.”

“I don’t want you goin’ hungry.”

“I won’t,” said Sam as he kissed Bucky’s neck again and whispered in his ear, “Because I plan on eating you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but smut.

Sam placed his hand at the bottom of Bucky’s shaft. He gripped it tightly as he sucked him off. Bobbing his head while he worked his hand up and down.

Bucky cursed out loud as Sam swallowed his entire length. Sam worked his tongue over Bucky’s dripping tip. His plump lips enveloped Bucky as he hummed with pleasure. Slurping up every drop. Relishing in the brackish taste of Bucky’s arousal. Lapping the precum as it drizzled from Bucky’s hot, throbbing cock.

“Hmm,” Sam hummed, grasping his lover’s hardness as he strummed up and down in a steady motion.

Bucky’s eyes rolled closed as he let Sam devour him. Sam trailed his tongue over Bucky’s engorged dick. Bucky’s veiny ridges a stark contrast to the softness of Sam’s wet, eager mouth.

“Fuck,” said Bucky as he inhaled deeply. “You’re so good, baby.”

Sam could not help but smile as he sucked harder. Faster. With fervor. Taking Bucky’s dick deeper inside of his aching throat.

He worked his tongue around Bucky’s smooth, red crown. Sucking the swollen head into his keen, hungry mouth.

Bucky let go of all of his composure. The feeling of Sam’s deft mouth caused him to relinquish all control. He leaned into his pleasure. Breathing deeply as he lost himself in a haze of carnal delight. As his cock shuddered. As he bucked his hips and spilled his hot, white seed.

Sam held his breath as Bucky came in his mouth. The sticky, white cum gushed forth in a hot, thick stream. Coating Sam’s tongue and throat. He swallowed hard as he drank Bucky’s cum. Sucking eagerly, sure to not waste a single drop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anon drabble prompt on Tumblr: Bi Bucky (Ik it’s not one word but I wanna see it so yeah lmao)

Bucky Barnes liked to dress sensibly. It didn’t matter what decade he was in, he liked his clothes to be functional and comfortable. But he did like to look good, too. And he always dressed for the occasion: Whether he was wearing army fatigues, a finely stitched Wakandan robe, or a red Henley, Bucky liked to be comfortable _and _look nice.

Now, as he smoothed down his brand-new t-shirt, which was a gift from Sam, he hoped that his appearance would be pleasing to the other man; it was to be his first Pride event, and he was Sam’s date, so he wanted to make a good impression. He stepped forward and held his arms out to the side while doing little twirl.

“Well?” he asked with anticipation. “You like?”

Sam eyed the form-fitting tee, admiring how it clung to Bucky’s body. He smiled at the words _Bi-Furious_ scrawled across his chest, and then replied, “Yeah, I love it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for an Anon one word prompt for one hundred word drabble on Tumblr.

You could go stir-crazy waiting in a safehouse. They had been there for nearly thirty-six hours. Luckily, they found something to break up the monotony. Sam didn’t know how he and Barnes ended up fucking on the sofa. He didn’t recall whose hand first tested the waters; he couldn’t remember who kissed who first; he certainly didn’t know whose hand found whose dick first. Maybe it was his, in the fervor of the moment, slipping into Barnes’ jeans. Maybe it was Barnes who rubbed Sam through the fabric of his pants. Either way, he was enjoying the safehouse more now. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Tumblr prompt: 'One time thing' for Sambucky angst!

“I can’t have my attention split,” said Sam, as he pulled his shirt over his head and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bucky rolled over so that his back was now turned to Sam’s. He pulled the sheet tightly around himself in a way to self-soothe.

“I can’t be distracted, not in this line of work,” Sam added. “We both can’t afford to be out there and –”

“So, I’m just a distraction to you? You’ve had your fun, and now you’re done with me. Is that it?” asked Bucky, as he tried to steady his voice; the shakiness betrayed him, and he hated sounding so vulnerable in front of Sam. He hated being vulnerable _because_ of Sam. So maybe Sam was right: They didn’t need this distraction to complicate their lives further.

Sam sighed loudly, and then turned his head. He didn’t like to make Bucky feel bad or insecure, but they had a job to do. He was Captain America now; he had taken up that mantle. He needed to keep his wits about him, and not be out in the field keeping one eye on Barnes and the other on the task at hand. His work required his full attention and this new development in their relationship had the potential to divide it. He reached a hand over and placed it tentatively on Bucky’s covered leg; Bucky pulled away from him, so Sam stood up. He folded his arms over his chest and stared at the back of Bucky’s head.

“It’s not like that, Barnes,” he offered evenly.

“Well what the hell is it like, then _Wilson_?” said Bucky as he rolled over and sat up; the pair stared at one another. “Go on. Enlighten me.”

Sam rubbed his thumb over his brow and then said, “I had a good time –”

“God, don’t patronize me,” said Bucky as he rolled his eyes, got out of bed and searched for the clothing that Sam had ripped from him the night before.

“Bucky –”

“Don’t, Sam. Just don’t.”

Fierce blue eyes met sad brown ones before Bucky averted his gaze and began to dress himself hurriedly.

“I don’t regret what happened,” said Sam in a soft tone. “I don’t regret bein’ with you like that. But maybe we got caught up in the moment. We weren’t thinkin’ about how it’ll impact on us doing our job.”

Bucky said nothing, as he stared Sam down a beat, before pushing past him. Sam caught hold of his arm, causing him to stop in his tracks.

“Please don’t be upset with me,” Sam all but whispered as his gaze softened. Bucky melted under his touch, even though he didn’t want to. He couldn’t help the way Sam Wilson made him feel, but he needed to know outright if his feelings were misplaced.

“You’re really tellin’ me that this,” said Bucky, as he gestured between them with his hand. “This can’t happen again? We can’t be together?”

Sam inhaled deeply, almost getting lost in Bucky’s unhappy, pleading eyes, before regaining his composure and saying, “Yeah, that’s what I’m telling you. This was a one-time thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to extend and explore this. If I get some feedback on it, then I will.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anon drabble prompt on Tumblr: Pet names for Sambucky

Sweat dripped from Bucky’s naked form as he thrust himself harder and faster into a whimpering Sam. His damp flash smacking wildly against his lover’s ass with each movement; low moans drowned out by Bucky’s grunts. He was so deep. Sam was so good at taking all of him. His straining cock shuddering as he came closer to his release. He leaned forward and reached his calloused hand around until he found Sam’s dick. He stroked it eagerly as he continued to drive his own dripping cock into Sam’s well-fucked hole.  
  
“That’s it, Dollface,” he encouraged gruffly. “Cum for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will write Sam's pet name for Bucky in a longer, separate fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted this on Tumblr the other day.  
Starring Our Lord and Saviour Shuri Udaku

Before Bucky Barnes leaves Wakanda to travel and work with Sam Wilson, he visits with good friend and resident genius, Princess Shuri Udaku in order to ask for an upgrade to his prosthesis.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving,” she says as they both swivel on their respective seats.

“I know,” he replies, wringing his hands together. “But Captain America needs my help.”

“That’s true. But what can I help _you_ with?” she asks.

“It’s the arm,” he says.

“Is everything okay with it?”

“Yeah, it’s great, thank you,” Bucky proffers. “I just wanted to know if there was some way you could, I dunno, make it so that the metal could be warm?”

“You want it to match your body heat?” she asks.

“Yeah, if you can.”

“I can,” she replies with a smile. “Was it causing you discomfort?”

“Nah, nothin’ like that,” Bucky says, suddenly growing bashful. “I, ah I wanted it to be warm so I — never mind.”

She sees a blush wash over his face, and has an idea of why he wants the upgrade. He speaks non-stop about a certain winged crime-fighter too often for her _not_ to get an inkling of his reasoning.

“Hey, you can tell me,” she says with a knowing grin. “I’ve seen inside your mind, remember? No secrets between us, my friend.”

Bucky nods his head and says, “Yeah, alright. But don’t laugh at me.”

Shuri places her palm to her heart and says, very earnestly, “I would never, Buck. Now tell me.”

He inhales and exhales loudly, before saying, “I was thinkin’, once things settle down, that I might, y’know, ask Wilson out on a date. And if I’m lucky enough and he says yes, I don’t want my hand to be cold when I hold his.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from the previous chapter...

He looks so sincere, yet shy when the words fall from his mouth. He is smitten, Shuri thinks; and a total sap, too. Her lips curl up at the corners and a slight rumbling settles into her chest. She’s laughing at him. Bucky feigns offense, and presses his own hand to his chest.

“You said you wouldn’t laugh!” he proclaims, eyes wide and a smile forming on his lips.

Shuri holds her hands up and says, “I know, I know, but you’re so mushy and soft. Who would have thought, the White Wolf himself is sappy! Does Sam Wilson know this?”

“Know what?”

“That you’re in love with him?”

“Uh? I’m not — it’s not — I don’t, I mean, I’m not in love with him, Princess,” Bucky replies, sounding unconvincing to himself.

“Well, what is it, then?” Shuri challenges, amused by how flustered her friend has become.

Bucky sighs and shrugs.

“I don’t know,” he offers. “He’s just so _good_. You ever meet someone who’s just that good?”

“Um, you’re looking at her,” Shuri half-jokes and points to herself. “But go on, lover boy.”

Bucky can’t help but smile at her and he continues.

“Right, you’re both _too_ good, and not at all shy about letting people know,” Bucky says, and they each laugh. “But Sam’s confidence is contagious. He has this way of making me feel like everything’s gonna be alright, know what I mean? Like, when we first met, he didn’t have to be decent to me. Not at all. I didn’t deserve it.”

“Buck.”

“It’s true,” he redirects. “And I’m fine with that, but Sam never held what I did against me. Being around him made me want to be better. And he made me see that maybe things weren’t gonna be so bad.”

“He’s a good guy,” Shuri says.

“He’s the best guy,” Bucky adds. “Have you ever seen him up close, Princess?”

Shuri shakes her head and grins; her friend’s adoration for the other man is quite endearing.

“_Bast help me_,” Bucky says, using the phrase the Princess often says. “He’s _too _lovely. His eyes are so pretty. And that smile? I can count how many times he’s smiled at me: Seventy-two and counting. And every time he does, I swear to Sekhmet, his smile gets brighter and prettier.”

“Aww,” says Shuri as she clasps her hands together and tilts her head to the side.

“I can’t even look at him too long ‘cause I’m scared my knees are gonna give out.”

“Well, you are quite old, so the knees were bound to give out, soon,” Shuri teases, causing Bucky to roll his eyes playfully.

“Smartass,” Bucky replies, with no ire behind it.

“The smartest,” says Shuri with a wink. “So, please do tell me more about how you _aren’t_ in love with Captain America.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remembered to post this here for anyone who's interested.

Bucky likes the way Sam’s voice sounds. Not just the deep richness of it - all smooth and honeyed and warm - he also likes the way his lilt rises and falls. Especially when he is excited or enthused.

Which is why, in the quiet moments between missions and saving people, Bucky asks questions. So many random questions on topics that Sam is interested in. He asks all of his questions to be gifted with the sound of Sam’s voice. Sure and firm; steadfast and welcoming.

He likes the way Sam becomes animated. How his voice gets higher with his cadence coming in faster; how his lips and tongue caress the words before they fall forth and fill the space between them.

And Bucky listens to what he has to say; taking in every fact and tidbit. Committing to memory the things that Sam speaks about which cause his voice to float; to sound sweeter; to sing.

It is in those moments that Bucky truly smiles. It’s a rare and gentle smile that reaches his eyes and professes his adoration for the other man. That is one of the reasons Sam entertains his random questioning: The gift of Bucky’s gentle smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SamBucky 1940s AU where Bucky is heading off to war and Sam is staying behind.

“Where’re you runnin’ off to now?” asked Steve as he watched his best friend walk backwards away from him.

“I got other friends I need to say goodbye to ‘sides you, pal.”

“What other friends, jerk?”

“Never you mind, Stevie,” said Bucky with a crooked grin. “I’ll see ya before I ship out. Promise.”

“Alright,” said Steve as he waved at Bucky. “Tell Sammy I said hello.”

…..

Every soft moan that escaped from Sam’s lips swept against Bucky’s; some were silenced by kisses, others were warm against the other man’s mouth. The gentle, persistent slapping of sweat-drenched skin kept time with the puffs of air that Bucky breathed out with each thrust. He didn’t know if he should keep kissing Sam as he rocked on top of him, or inch back so that he could take in his pretty face. He adored Sam. He loved him. He wanted to be as close to him as humanly possible, yet far away enough so that he could see him, all of him. It was the most delightful dilemma.

Sam let out a particularly loud moan and Bucky felt the warm stickiness of his lover’s release coat their heated skin. He watched as Sam’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open. Bucky thrust into him with more passion before kissing his lips and filling him with his seed.

They kissed until their breathing steadied and their hearts slowed down. Both sated and exhausted, Bucky withdrew himself from Sam, kissed his face, and then came to lie beside him. Sam went to sit up, but Bucky reached for him and held him close.

“Buck, I need to get somethin’ to clean us up,” said Sam weakly, even though he snuggled close to the other man and rested his head on Bucky’s chest.

“Just stay with me like this for a little while longer, doll face,” Bucky replied, tightening his grip.

“We’re sticky.”

“Two more minutes, baby. Gimme two more minutes.”

Sam let out a sigh but stayed in Bucky’s arms a beat longer. Soon, Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Sam’s head and then shifted.

“Where you goin’?” asked Sam as he watched Bucky amble across the small room.

“To get somethin’ to clean us up with,” he replied as a matter of fact.

He quickly tended to himself and then returned to Sam with a warm, damp washcloth. It smelled of soap and felt nice against Sam’s skin when Bucky set about tending to him. Sam smiled as Bucky took care of him. Bucky smiled at Sam as he lay there in the afterglow of their lovemaking and stared up at him through his long lashes. He wished that they could stay like that forever, locked away in his tiny room, sharing his single bed; loving one another with everything they had. But the war was already raging in a place far away and Bucky would be leaving soon to join the fight.

After he was done, Bucky removed the towel from his bed, and then placed his blanket over Sam. He took the towel and cloth to the wash basin and then returned to where Sam was laying under the covers. He climbed in behind Sam and wrapped his arm around him.

“I gotta go soon,” said Sam as he placed his hand over Bucky’s.

Bucky pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s shoulder and said, “Why don’t you stay the whole night?”

“I can’t. You know my mama will wonder where I’ve been.”

“Tell her you stayed out all night with your buddies who’re bein’ shipped off to the war.”

“I ain’t got no buddies who are goin’ off to war.”

“Hey, what am I?” asked Bucky as he tickled Sam’s side, causing him to giggle and squirm.

Sam turned around to face Bucky; Bucky held him firmly, so he didn’t fall from the small bed.

“You’re not my buddy,” said Sam as the other man stroked the side of his face.

“Oh, really? What am I, then?”

“You’re my sweetheart,” said Sam with a pretty smile that tugged at Bucky’s heart.

The pair shared a chaste kiss before Bucky said, “And you’re my everything, Sammy. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” said Sam as he felt a lump forming in his throat. “And I don’t want you to go.”

Bucky’s heart clenched and he held Sam tighter.

“You know I gotta,” he replied while running the back of his hand over Sam’s face. “I don’t wanna, but I gotta. And I’m sorry that I’ll be leavin’ you behind, that’s the worst part of this. So please, my sweet baby, stay with me tonight.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny fic about Bucky enjoying when Sam says his name.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Sergeant Barnes.

James.

The Asset.

Soldat.

White Wolf.

_Bucky_.

He’s been known as many things; gone by many names. And sure, he knows Bucky’s a dumbass name for a grown ass man, he’s been told as much, but there’s something quite indescribable and indelible about the way that Sam Wilson says his name.

For the longest time, Sam called him Barnes and that was fine. He prefers Barnes over fucking _James_ any day. He likes the way Barnes sounds in Sam’s accent. Sam’s deep inflection always causes a small spark to dance over his skin. He doesn’t remember when it started, just knows he never wants it to stop.

The first time Sam refers to him as Bucky he nearly stumbles over his own feet. He feels the heat creep up his neck and settle onto his face and hopes to high heavens that Sam doesn’t notice. Does Sam know what he does to him? Probably not, because he pats an amicable hand to Bucky’s shoulder and smiles that supernova smile at him and walks away, leaving Bucky a melting, gooey mess.

When Sam calls him Buck, Barnes thinks he just might float away. A nickname for his nickname? If Bucky wasn’t so goddamn smitten by the other man; if he wasn’t so giddy at the sound of his shortened name slipping from Sam’s perfectly plump lips; if his fuckin’ brain didn’t stop working in that moment, he may have proffered a playful retort. Instead, he stares at Sam and wonders how a childlike, monosyllabic nickname can sound so good. But he knows how: It’s because Sam’s saying it.

Now, Bucky isn’t a religious man by any means, every war he’s been in beat any type of faith out of him, but he swears to God and Bast and Sekhmet that when Sam whispers his name, like a prayer, he understands divinity. He understands reverence; what it means to worship. What it means to ascend. What in means to truly want to kneel in veneration and devotion. What it means to love, and by god does he love Sam Wilson.

When Sam whimpers Bucky’s name, with his hooded eyes filled with adoration and desire, Bucky is taken to a place where everything is beautiful; where everything is soft and lovely and so fucking bright that it hurts and soothes all at once. When Bucky’s sweat-drenched body covers Sam’s and his mouth and tongue tastes Sam’s skin; when he is blessed by the sound of his name falling from Sam’s own lips, he actually wants to cry. It’s a simple impulse on Sam’s part and Bucky knows just how to draw it from him. With steady, pointed thrusts and eager lips and firm hands and beating hearts. With his aching sex deeply rooted within Sam’s gorgeous warmth; deep, so deep like their love for one another.

“_Bucky,_” Sam murmurs, eyes closed as his lover strikes deftly at his spot. “_Oh, God; Bucky.”_

Barnes’ lips ghost against Sam’s, not wanting to silence him, but to breathe him in. To be closer. To feel the heat of his breath, dewy and sweet. They inhale one another as Sam calls his name again. And they are close to finding their release: Bucky, bringing Sam nearer to the apex of his pleasure; Sam, drawing another part of Bucky’s soul from him with each whisper of his name.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this Ask from Tumblr: If there isn't a scene in TFATWS where Bucky's driving while Sam change clothes on the backseat, then what's the point!?

Time was not on their side. Time was running out. It had been weeks, holed up in one dank, musty motel room after another, and still they weren’t closer to arresting Zemo. But now they had a lead.

They had been given a tip to where the fugitive was, and time was against them. They had rushed out of the latest motel and thrown everything they had with them into the rental car.

Sam was adamant that they’d be successful this time, and Bucky was inclined to agree with his partner. Hell, he was inclined to agree with everything Sam Wilson said. It wasn’t simply because Sam was intuitive, smart, and calculating. It wasn’t just that Sam was great at his job. It wasn’t even that the information they had been given this time was solid.

No.

It was the fact that Bucky had grown to trust Sam’s judgement. That he had hung on to every word Sam had said; that he would follow Sam wherever he would lead him.

Bucky trusted Sam wholeheartedly.

But time was not on their side. They ran the risk of losing their target once again. They had left in such a hurry that Sam did not have time to suit up in their room. He was presently changing in the backseat of the car. He was presently stripping off his civilian garments and pulling on his Captain America uniform.

And it was distracting Bucky Barnes to no end.

He was trying his hardest to be professional; to watch the road ahead as they sped along the suburban streets. To be focused on the task at hand instead of stealing glances in the rear view mirror at Sam as he disrobed and struggled in the small space to suit up.

Sam’s broad shoulders were bare. His skin glistened under each passing, fleeting streetlight. His groans and grunts grasped at Bucky’s attention as he slid into his uniform. His firm, chiseled chest heaving with each labored breath. The sporadic curses escaping his full lips as he tried to dress himself for the mission did something to Bucky.

_Fuck the mission_, Bucky mused, as Sam let out a loud whimper while trying to keep himself in place as the motion of the vehicle impeded him whilst trying to dress.

“You good back there?” asked Bucky as he glanced back at the other man.

“Hmm,” Sam managed as he got both arms into the sleeves of his suit. “Watch the fuckin’ road, Barnes.”

“I am,” Bucky lied while stealing another glance at Sam as he zipped himself up. “Just making sure you’re okay. If you need a hand —“

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam replied. “I’m good. Just wanna get to where we need to be to catch this asshole.”

Bucky nodded and kept driving. Sam adjusted himself and then climbed back into the front passenger’s seat, brushing against Bucky as he did so. Distracting Bucky further.

Barnes glanced sideways at Wilson.

_Fuck_.

It should be illegal for Sam to look so goddamn good while wearing the Cap suit. Bucky swallowed hard and gripped the steering wheel tighter. He cleared his throat and pressed his foot down harder on the gas.

Sam tried to smooth down the garment where it had bunched around his crotch. Bucky noticed. He licked his lips instinctively and took a deep breath. Sam noticed.

“Focus,” said Sam as he placed a hand to Bucky’s thigh.

“You’re making it fuckin’ hard for me to focus,” Bucky admitted, bringing his hand down to cover Sam’s searing, sure one. “I hate that get-up.”

Sam smiled and gave the other man’s thigh a squeeze before saying, “You hate the Cap suit?”

“Yeah. Covers too much of your body,” Bucky proffered earnestly.

Sam laughed.

“Tell you what,” he started, his voice dropping an octave. “You get us to where we need to be so we can arrest Zemo, and I’ll let you rip this fucking suit off my ass and do whatever you like to me.”

“Yeah?” asked Barnes as a crooked smile played on his lips.

“Yeah,” Sam replied as he brought Bucky’s hand to the bulge that pressed against his form-fitting uniform. “Whatever you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash fic. Written on the spot from the Ask. Show some love if you liked it because it's not an easy thing to do. Thanks for reading.


End file.
